My Best Friend's Sister
by Harvey Berlin
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: What happens when Wally brings home his college roommate, Barry, and he meets his little sister, Iris? West Allen endgame.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, man, I just wanna say thanks again for letting me tag along," Barry said while folding the last of his clothes and placing them in his small suitcase. He and Wally had been roommates at Central City College for the past two years, and this year, Wally had asked him to spend their winter break in his hometown. He knew the holidays were a sensitive time for Barry since his mother had passed away, and his dad was wrongfully convicted of the crime.

"Dude, don't even mention it. It's gonna be nice to not be the only college student. Now, you can answer half of the stress loaded questions," Wally laughs and shakes his head.

Barry gave a small laugh, "Wait, I thought you said your sister graduated high school last year."

"Yeah, but she's taking a gap year to complete this internship with some journalist. He's supposed to be like one of the best or something," Wally explained while zipping his now fully packed bag, "You ready to go?" Barry nodded in response, and the two left their dorm.

 **X.**

"Iris, come downstairs; your brother should be here soon," Joe yelled from the bottom of the stairs. His daughter slowly descended and raised an eyebrow.

"Wally comes home all the time; I don't get the big deal," Iris planted herself on the couch in the living room. She had brought her laptop down with her in hopes of finishing the first draft of her article.

"I know he does, but he's bringing his friend. From what Wally told me, he doesn't have much family around, so I thought it'd be nice if we were a little extra supportive," Joe had sat on a chair facing Iris, and by the look on her face, he could tell that she understood. Before she had a chance to reply, the door opened to reveal Wally and his friend.

"We're here!" He yelled out as soon as he walked in. Joe and Iris sprung up to go greet them.

"My boy!" Joe captures Wally in a bone-crushing hug. After a couple seconds, Wally escapes and turns towards Barry who is standing behind him with a grin on his face.

"Dad, Iris, this is Barry Allen, my roommate," Wally says as he gestures between the three of them. Barry reaches out to shake Joe's hand, and then turns his focus towards Iris and gives her a small wave.

"It's really nice to meet you. Wally's told us so much about you," Iris says with a half smile.

"Likewise," Barry returns her smile.

"Alright, well, I am going to go show Barry upstairs, so that we can both get settled in," Wally interrupts. The boys each grab their bags and head towards the stairs.

 **X.**

"So, Barry, are you an engineering major like Wally?" Joe asks over dinner that night.

"No, I am actually majoring in forensics, but we're both in the science buildings, so we see each other around a lot."

"Forensics? You mean like in those crime shows?" Iris perks up.

"Yeah, I'm looking into CSI work, but I don't quite think it's as glamorous as Hollywood makes it," Barry smiles up at her which elicits a small giggle from Iris.

"Dinner is delicious by the way, Mr. West," Barry looks over at Joe who smiles in response.

"Thank you, and call me Joe. I've never been a fan of the formalities." The night continued with small conversations and the West family getting to know Barry better. Once they were finished and the table had been cleaned up, the four decided to head to bed. Barry was unpacking his toothbrush and other toiletries when Wally had walked back into their room.

"Everything okay? They didn't scare you with the twenty questions over dinner, did they?" Wally asked.

"Yeah, your family is great," Barry chuckled, "But if you could tell me where the bathroom is, that would be great."

"Down the hall and it should be on your left." Later that night, Barry found himself struggling to fall asleep, so he crept downstairs for a glass of water. He walked down to see that the kitchen lights were still on, and when he got closer he realized that Iris was sitting at the kitchen counter completely engrossed in her work. He stood there for a moment simply looking at her. She was in shorts and a giant t-shirt which he assumed belonged to Wally, and she looked adorable. Barry let a small smile grace his lips, and as if suddenly becoming aware of his presence, Iris turned to look at him with wide eyes.

"I'm so sorry; is the light being on bothering you? I work best down here, and if I don't have this draft turned in by tomorrow morning, my editor will have my head on a stick," Iris rambled.

"No, no, the light was no bother. I just came down for a glass of water; don't let me distract you." Barry began opening random cabinets in an attempt to find the cups. Iris giggled, and got up to grab Barry a cup; he mumbled an embarrassed thanks in response.

"As cute as you look when you're confused, I really should finish this article."

"Yeah, good luck." He made his way back upstairs, and it wasn't until he was in his room that he thought about what she had just said.


	2. Chapter 2

Barry lay on the air mattress thinking about his interaction with Iris in the kitchen. He internally groaned at the fact that she'd been on his mind for the better part of the last hour. It was almost ridiculous how much she was out of his league, and not to mention, she was Wally's sister. Finally deciding to push all thoughts of the raven-haired beauty out of his mind, Barry turned on his side to try and get some sleep.

The next morning, Barry woke up to find that Wally's bed was empty. Making his way downstairs, Barry kept an eye out for Iris, but once he reached the kitchen, he saw that she wasn't there.

"Oh, good morning, Barry, do you want eggs?" Joe called out while placing an omelette in Wally's plate.

"That'd be great, thanks," Barry smiled and tried to hide his disappointment from Iris not being down yet. As he sat down next to Wally at the table, he let out a quiet chuckle at how absurd he was being about Iris.

"What's funny?" Wally cocked a curious eyebrow.

"Oh, I was just thinking about how difference this is from our normal breakfast at CCU," Barry improvised. Joe had prepared a table full of food for them which was a nice change from the piece of toast or quick bowl of cereal they would normally eat.

"Oh yeah, that is the very reason I love coming home. Food is so much better when someone else makes it," Wally laughed.

"Watch it! I may be making the food, but you're responsible for dishes-both of you," Joe looked pointedly between the two boys.

Wally stuck both hands up in surrender, "Alright, alright, you got it, Dad." Barry smiled at their interaction; even through the hard exterior that Joe had put up, he could tell that Joe was a kind man.

"I'd be happy to help," Barry smiled at Joe. Just then, Barry heard gentle steps coming down the stairs, and the three men turned to see Iris walk into the kitchen looking rather tired and disheveled.

"Whoa Dad has his cop face on. What'd you do?" She looked over at Wally with a smirk.

"She's awake before noon! Are you feeling okay?" Wally walked to her and mockingly placed his hand on her forehead. She swatted his arm away and stuck her tongue out.

"Oh very funny, you're just jealous because you don't get to sleep in normally," Iris said.

"Sorry we don't all have prestigious journalism internships, but seriously, why are you up?"

Iris sighed, "I have to get this article to Mason by noon, and I was up all night writing it, so no way in hell am I risking it by sleeping in," she grabbed a plate from the cabinet.

"Oh so that's why you look like shit," Wally joked. At this, Barry finally allowed himself to look up at the girl. She was still in the clothes he had seen on her last night, and her hair was in a messy ponytail, but Barry was still smitten with her. He was snapped out of his daze when a grape flew across the table and hit Wally in the nose. Iris smiled smugly.

"Oh god, you are both adults, so would you stop it," Joe condemned. Iris and Wally both rolled their eyes and continued eating their breakfast.

"Is he this annoying at school too?" Iris turned to Barry who took a moment before responding.

"He can be pretty irritating," Barry smirked.

"Wow way to stay loyal, Barry," Wally feigned hurt, "you've known her for a day."

"Hey, we did some serious bonding last night in the kitchen," Iris laughed. Barry noticed Wally's smile falter for a second before picking up again.

"Yeah, I had to repay her in some way for helping me find the cups," Barry attempted to make light of the situation before Wally got the wrong idea.

"Okay, well you can be quite irritating too," Wally raised his eyebrows at Barry, "do you have any idea how many nights you've kept me up?" Barry noticed Iris's face slightly fall, ad Joe immediately grimaced.

"We don't need to know all the details, son," Joe said which caused Wally to dissolve into laughter. Barry awkwardly chuckled, but he felt his cheeks burning up once he understood how his roommate's last sentence sounded.

"No, no, Barry?" Wally continued with his laughter, "I meant with his studying at nights. The light always keeps me up. Oh god, that was a funny misunderstanding. Barry's not exactly the ladies man." The now grimacing Barry looked up to see Iris seeming relieved.

"If we could move on, that would be great," Barry pleaded. Iris giggled.

"I should probably go if I'm going to get this paper in on time," Iris got up to clear her plate.

"You should probably change first," Wally mused. Iris turned around and repeated his words in a mocking tone.

"Bye, Dad. Bye, Barry," she said with a glint in her eye when she turned towards before leaving up the stairs. Barry chalked it up to her being a generally warm and welcoming person, but this only made his admiration for her grow.


	3. Chapter 3

Iris stepped out of the CCPN office with a smile. She had managed to hand her article in with half an hour to spare. To celebrate, she took out her phone to call Linda.

"Hey, do you want to go grab a coffee? It's on me," she said once Linda had picked up. After receiving an affirmative response, Iris turned and started walking towards Jitters. After ordering, she picked up her drink and went to find a place for her and Linda. She looked up when she heard the bell on the door ring. She waived over to her brunette best friend.

"Linda, hey," the girls exchanged greetings, and once Linda had her drink as well, they sat.

"So, no big deal, but Mason just called me to tell me how much he loves the first draft of that article you sent in today," Linda smiled and Iris squealed in reaction. She had been studying journalism under Mason Bridge and Central City Picture News for a year, and she desperately wanted to succeed. At the office is where she met Linda who was a year older than her.

"That's amazing! Not that I'm surprised, I _did_ stay up half the night finishing it," Iris laughed.

"Oh didn't you say that your brother's roommate is staying with you over the break? How's that going?" Linda asked.

"Honestly he's just been kind of quiet and keeping to himself, but he's a nice guy and a science nerd like Wally," Iris shrugged with a smile. Just then, the Jitters' door opened and in walked Wally and Barry.

"Oh hey, Iris, Linda," Wally smiled at the two, and Barry gave a silent wave.

"What are you guys doing here?" Iris raised an eyebrow at her brother.

"Oh I was just giving Barry a tour of all the spots around here. Tonight we're hitting up the south-side dive bar," Wally patted Barry on the back.

"Sounds like fun, when are we going?" Linda asked Wally with a smirk.

"We? No, those of us who are _of age_ are going," Wally looked teasingly between the two girls. Iris rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, we're only one year younger, and you know that we have fakes. What's the problem?"

"I think they should come," Barry spoke up. Iris looked over at him and smiled. "I mean, it'd be nice to get to know some more people around here. You're great, Wally, but I'm not opposed to a group hang tonight," Barry continued. He was flustered, and he looked absolutely adorable. Iris couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips.

"So it's settled: we're going!" Iris looked over at Barry and gave him a warm smile which he returned. If she was being honest, she had been looking for an excuse to spend more time with him since she had to painfully cut their meeting in the kitchen short.

"Whatever, we're just going to grab a couple coffees and go," Wally and Barry headed towards the line. As soon as they had left, Linda slapped Iris' arm.

"You did not tell me he was cute!" Linda harshly whispered.

"Ow," Iris grimaced in pain, "not all of us are as boy crazy as you are, Linda. Besides, I hadn't even noticed," Iris lied. Linda smirked in disbelief.

"Oh sure you didn't. I saw the way you were giggling back there. You're not fooling anyone, honey." Iris narrowed her eyes with indignation at her friend's blunt words. Despite the fact that she had _definitely_ noticed how attractive Barry Allen was, she was not willing to give Linda the satisfaction. Plus, she didn't know if he was into her, or even single.

"Linda, I do not have feelings for Barry Allen," Iris enunciated so to make herself clear. At this point, she was just being stubborn, and Linda knew it too. After a few seconds of the girls having a stare down, Wally and Barry walked by again.

"Alright, I think we're going to head out of here. Bye," Wally announced completely oblivious to the girls' previous conversation.

"It was nice meeting you, Linda. Bye, Iris," Barry smiled at the two, and Iris felt her own smile forming.

"Bye, Barry," she maintained eye contact until the two guys turned around and left. She turned back towards Linda while regaining her senses.

"Uh huh," Linda said raising a single brow with incredulity. Iris huffed and lightly punched her friend's shoulder.

"Oh shut up."

 **X.**

Iris looked at herself in the mirror as she placed the final touches on her makeup. She was scrunching her eyebrows as she examined her outfit in the mirror when she heard the doorbell downstairs, and she quickly ran to get it since she knew it was Linda.

"Hey, girl," Linda started but stopped with widened eyes once she took a look at Iris, "You look hot. Are you dressing up for a certain tall brunette?" She finished with a smirk. Iris immediately pulled her inside and towards the stairs choosing to ignore her comment.

Once they were upstairs and in Iris's room, she started questioning her outfit choice again, but Linda quickly cut her off, "You look fine, and I'm sure Barry will agree."

"Stop it. I don't like him like that," Iris huffed. Wally yelled for her and Linda to inform them that they were ready to head out. They meet up downstairs and exchange greetings. Iris noticed Barry's eyes linger on her for a second too long.

"Told you," Linda quietly nudged her. Iris swatted her arm away.

"Can we go?" She says impatiently, but they're all stopped by Joe coming up behind them.

"Where are you all headed?" All four of them froze.

"We're going to dinner," Iris forged quickly, "Barry's new around here, so we thought we'd show him that restaurant on 10th, you know, the new one with the purple lights?"

"Oh, okay. Have fun," Joe sent them off, but Wally and Iris knew that he was definitely on to them.

"Bye," the group said simultaneously, and they made their way out the door.

 **X.**

The four were at the bar, and they had all downed their first round of shots.

"So, Linda, Wally said you work with Iris at CCPN. That's pretty cool," Barry attempted to make conversation.

"Yeah, I'm the Junior Editor, and it's a lot of work, but I love it. It feels good getting new leads and exposing the bad guys."  
"I know what you mean, I'm actually studying to become a CSI and hopefully work along the police," Barry said.

"Wow, cute _and_ smart," Linda smirked at Barry. His eye widened in shock for a second, but then he simply smiled. Having watched the entire interaction, Iris feigned a cough.

"Linda, would you come to the bathroom with me?"

"Now?" Linda turned to Iris with a teasing look in her eyes.

"Yes, now," Iris got up and pulled her friend along with her. The two walked over to a corner where they wouldn't be seen.

"What are you doing?" Iris narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Linda responded with fake innocence at which Iris rolled her eyes. "Oh, you mean with Barry? You made yourself clear when you said you weren't interested, so I thought I'd take a shot. What's the problem?" Iris released a breath of frustration and walked back to their spot.

"Is everything okay?" Barry asked Iris once the girls got back.

"Everything's dandy," she snapped, and grabbed two shots off of the table and downed them one after the other. Linda laughed and shook her head knowingly. The rest of the group followed her lead and each took one more shot.

"Okay that was the last one for me. _Somebody's_ gotta stay of sound mind," said Wally.

"No, man, it's okay. Go ahead, I was already planning on staying sober," Barry offered.

"You sure?"

"Totally, I'm quick to get sick after drinking, so I avoid it as much as possible," Barry chuckled.

"Alright, then the next round is on me!" Wally celebrated causing everyone else to laugh.

 **X.**

"Do you know what we should do? Dance! Dance with me, Barry," Linda somewhat slurred. She got up to drag him up with her to the middle of the bar where people were dancing. Wally stood up and followed leaving Iris alone at the table. She led her eyes over to where Linda was swaying side to side at a tempo that did not match the music, and Barry was looking at her with an amused expression. Iris put down the drink that she had been sipping for the past hour, and she walked up to the rest of the group still on the dance floor.

"We should probably head back. Wouldn't want dad to get worried," Iris yelled over the music.

"Don't be a buzzkill, Iris. Come dance with Barry; he's a great dancer!" Linda spoke in her drunken state. Wally, having had almost the same amount of drinks as Linda, simply laughed in response. Iris was about to argue when she was thrust into Barry's arms by Linda.

"It's just a dance, and then we'll go home," Barry gave Iris a half smile. Iris gave in, and they all danced until the end of the song. They were almost out the door when the club manager announced that they would be starting karaoke momentarily.

"Guys, we _have_ to do karaoke," Linda stopped in her tracks and turned to go sign up.

"You have got to be kidding me. Drunk Linda is the most annoying Linda," Iris complained.

"Just let her do one song, and then we'll go home," Barry tried.

"Yeah, I've heard that one from you before," she rolled her eyes, and Barry scrunched his face in confusion but chose not to pursue the matter any further. The feedback of the mic rang through the room, and Wally, Barry, and Iris looked up to find Linda on stage.

"Hello, everyone, my name is Linda Park, and I'm going to be singing a duet with Mr. Barry Allen," Linda announced which caused Barry to look up with wide eyes and a gaping mouth.

"Oh, uh, no I'm not singing," Barry called out.

"Come on, Barry," Linda whined which encouraged the audience to begin chanting his name.

"It's just one song, right?" Iris whispered in his ear in a teasing manner. Barry looked down at her with narrowed eyes and sighed. He begrudgingly sauntered up the stage as the tune of "Summer Nights" began playing. Linda began singing her part rather off-tune considering the amount of drinks she had. When it was time for Barry's part, he sang the part almost perfectly which left Iris dumbfounded. She stood with her mouth parted when the two made their way off stage.

"Okay, I think now it's really time for us to get going," Barry grabbed his coat, and they all made their way out the door. The four decided to walk home, and Linda and Wally walked in front which left Iris and Barry walking together.

"So you can sing," Iris stated.

"I guess, yeah," Barry laughed in response.

"You guess? Dude, you were like seriously amazing," Iris gushed. She would've been slightly embarrassed at her unfiltered astonishment had she not been buzzed from the few shots she took.

"Honestly, my mom used to sign me up for singing and dancing lessons when I was younger. Musicals were kind of our thing," Barry reminisced. Iris smiled; she could feel her heart warm at this new bit of information.

"That's kind of sweet. Why'd you stop?" Iris asked, but she could feel Barry's body tense up next to her at her question.

"When I was 11, my mom died. She was shot in a bank robbery," Barry spoke up after a moment.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know," Iris slowed down and turned to face him.

"Yeah it's not usually how I choose to introduce myself to girls," Barry chuckled. Iris shyly looked down.

"Is that why you're going into CSI work?"

"Yeah, I guess there's just a part of me that wants to do good and be there for families."

"I respect that, Barry Allen, even though any man that can sing _Grease_ with ease already has my respect," Iris tried to lighten the mood, and she knew she had succeeded when she heard Barry let out an embarrassed chuckled.

"Looks like I'm cute, smart, _and_ I can sing," he referred to Linda's words from earlier that night. This time, it was Iris's turn to tense up.

"You and Linda really seemed to hit it off tonight. She's great and fun," Iris avoided eye contact with him.

"Yeah she seems like it, but I think she was just drunk tonight," Barry stated. Iris felt relief flood her half-drunken senses.

"Guys, we're here," Wally yelled back to them causing both Barry and Iris to shush him.

"We should probably get those two inside before they wake up the entire neighborhood," Barry laughed and ran ahead to guide them inside quietly. Once everyone was in their respective rooms, and Iris had set a place for Linda, Barry ran into Iris on his way down the stairs.

"Mr. Allen, we have to stop meeting like this," Iris joked.

"Very funny, I was just coming to grab a couple painkillers and a glass of water for your brother when he wakes up," Barry explained.

"How caring of you. They're over here; follow me," she led the way. Once she closed the drawer, she turned around and suddenly became aware of how close Barry was.

"Oh, sorry," he apologized and backed up a couple steps. Iris looked down and smiled.

"Don't apologize, here are the painkillers," she held out her hand for Barry to take them. He slowly grabbed them from her stretched hand while maintaining eye contact. Iris would blame it on the few drinks she had that night, but she grabbed Barry's hand before he could pull away.

"Iris-" He started but was interrupted when Iris pulled him in by the hand, and closed the distance between them. Barry returned the kiss with much fervor, and dropped his hands around her waist. After a couple of seconds, Iris pulled back slowly and bit her bottom lip.

"Goodnight, Barry," she smirked and slid out of his grasp to head back upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Barry sat up and slid off the bed as quietly as he could. He winced when his step on the floorboard near the door caused it to creaked almost loud enough to wake Wally. After checking that his roommate was still asleep, he crept passed the door and onwards to the bathroom. Before he could turn the knob, it turned, and the door was pulled open from the inside. Barry was suddenly face to face with Iris.

"Oh, hi, sorry I didn't know anyone was in there," Barry said nervously once his mind was flooded with memories of last night. Iris chuckled to herself.

"Hey, Barry, I'm done, so it's all yours," she stepped out of the door frame so that he could walk in.

When he walked out of the bathroom, he peeked in his room to see that Wally was still fast asleep. From downstairs, he heard rattling, so he chose to go down instead of back in their room.

"God damnit," Iris cried as she dropped a mug. Barry quickly spotted the broom and dustpan and went over to help her clean up the mess.

"Be careful. You're not wearing any shoes," Barry gently pulled her back, so he could take care of the shattered pieces on the floor.

"Thanks."

"No problem," he called back, and once he was finished sweeping up the glass, he set the broom and dustpan back and stood facing Iris who was leaning her back against the kitchen counter.

"I was gonna take a cup of coffee up for Linda. There's more if you want some," Iris offered and got up to pour herself and Barry a cup.

"That'd be great, thanks," he said as he grabbed the mug she was handing him. They both sat down at the small breakfast table in silence for a couple minutes.

"So," Barry started but didn't continue.

"So," Iris repeated laughing. Despite the awkward air around the two, it wasn't uncomfortable for either of them.

"If you want to blame last night on the alcohol, you could, and I would completely get it," Barry gave her an out.

"I could, but I don't really want to," she looked up into his eyes, and they stayed that way for a few seconds before a smile tugged at Barry's lips. Before he could say anything, however, they were interrupted by heavy steps. They looked over to see Wally trudge over to them.

"I feel like I got run over by a military tank," he said while placing his head in his hands once he reached the table. Suddenly realizing the situation, Barry swiftly pulled back away from Iris and stood up.

"You know what you need? Coffee," Barry rushed out while grabbing an empty mug and the coffee pot.

"Thanks. Iris, why are you awake? You do know it's still morning, right?"

"This joke is getting a little old. I can wake up early if I want," Iris stuck her tongue out at Wally.

"And you wanted to wake up early why?" He looked up quizzically, and Barry was suddenly intrigued as well. The two boys looked up at her expecting an answer.

"I just felt like getting up early. Gosh do I have to explain everything I do around here? I'm going to go check on Linda," Iris wrapped her robe tightly around her body and strode up the stairs.

"Do you guys always fight like this?" Barry looked back at Wally with an amused expression.

"It's a sibling thing," he shrugged.

"Ah, I was always an only child, so I never really had that annoying younger sibling thing," Barry chuckled.

"Trust me, you're not missing out," Wally said with a mouthful of the cereal he had palmed out of the box. "She's great though."

"Yeah, she is," Barry smiled to himself.

"And no matter how annoying she can be, I'm still pretty protective over her," Wally opted to take out a bowl for the rest of his cereal. Barry's smile slowly dropped as his thoughts turned to the previous night and what had happened between he and Iris.

"I'm gonna head upstairs," Barry put his mug in the sink and began walking away.

"You haven't eaten breakfast yet," Wally scrunched his face in confusion.

"I'll get something later. I gotta go do something," Barry drawled out nervously, and he fumbled his way up the stairs. Once safe and in his room, Barry took a deep breath. It was one kiss. A kiss that had been playing in his mind for the better part of the last eight hours, but only one kiss.

"Hey," Iris said shyly.

"Iris, hi," he whispered back. She stepped closer until she was standing in front of him. "Where's Linda."

"She's still knocked out. Why are we whispering," she answered back with a hushed tone.

"Oh, you know, just in case anyone's around," he nervously and slowly answered. She took a step closer.

"Barry Allen, you're very cute. You know that?" He dipped his head in slight embarrassment.

"You're not so bad yourself," he took a step closer, and suddenly they were in the same close proximity as they had been the previous night. Barry lowered his head to meet her lips halfway, and they shared a short, chaste kiss.

"It definitely was not the alcohol. You are just as great of kisser when I'm completely sober," Iris bit her lip and smiled up at him. Barry chuckled and leaned down to gently press his lips against hers once more. After a minute, he broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Let me take you out. You know, without Linda and Wally. We could get a coffee, or it doesn't have to be coffee. It can be any kind of beverage like wine or beer, but we already did that, and I don't want you to think I'm trying to get you drunk. We could get iced tea. Do you like iced tea? Would you want to get an iced tea with me?" Barry nervously rambled. Iris laughed and placed a hand on his.

"Yes, I would love to get an iced tea with you," she smiled at him which calmed his flustering a bit. "You should try talking just a little bit slower," she giggled.

"Okay," he gave her a lopsided grin back, "Is this why you wanted to wake up early?"

Iris's smile disappeared as she frowned in confusion before she suddenly remembered her earlier conversation with her brother in the kitchen, "Maybe."


	5. Chapter 5

Iris distractedly poured herself a cup of coffee before walking back to her desk to finish editing her first draft of the bank robbery story. She was interrupted mid-article when her best friend walked over and sat on her desk next to her freshly poured coffee.

"How's the CC Citizen Bank story coming along, rookie?"

"Linda, as much as I love and respect you, if you call me rookie one more time, I swear I'm applying for a new mentor," Iris sternly joked.

"Now, is that any way to speak to your superiors? Plus, I hate to break it to you, but you're stuck with me," Linda feigned offense.

"I'm painfully aware, and the article is coming along I guess, but it's taking me a lot longer than usual," Iris sighed while focusing her attention back to the paper in her hands.

"Maybe you're a little distracted," Linda spoke with a hint of mischief, but Iris was far too engrossed to notice.

She grunted a distracted "maybe."

"Would it have to do with the sexy CSI living a bedroom down from you?" Linda pressed. This snapped Iris out of her trance, and she turned to look at her best friend with wide eyes. "You're not playing out different fantasies in your head?"

"Linda, I am trying to get work done here at my job, but I can't do that if you keep distracting me," Iris huffed. "Plus, I don't even have much to go off of; we've only kissed twice," Iris threw in with a smirk just as Linda was walking away.

"Iris West, you kept that from me?" Linda gasped and promptly turned back around with mock indignance.

"We're not 16; I'm not going to rush to you with every boy update," Iris laughed and put down her article since she obviously wasn't going to get anything done with Linda pestering her with questions.

 **X.**

Iris was on her way out of CCPN at the end of the day when she felt her phone vibrate with a notification. She switched her papers to the other hand, and reached into her back pocket for her phone. The notification was from her dad telling her to pick up something for her dinner since he was working late and Wally and Barry had gone out. Iris felt a sense of delight since it wasn't often that she had the house to herself.

After she finished eating, Iris cleaned up and washed dishes before curling up on the couch to watch a movie. Once again, she felt the vibration of her phone, but this time it was a text from an unknown number.

 _Hey, it's Barry._

Immediately Iris felt a smile tug at her lips. Since she had to be at work early this morning for a staff meeting, she hadn't seen Barry all day. Not to mention, the two hadn't spoken much since their morning meeting a few days ago.

Iris: _Where did u get my number?_

Barry: _Wally gave it to me. He thought it'd be smart if we all had each other's numbers._

Iris: _That is smart._

Barry: _And very convenient considering we still have a date to talk about._

Iris bit her lip and felt her heart flutter. For a while, she was scared that he may have changed his mind about asking her out.

Iris: _That we do. Aren't you out with my brother right now?_

Barry: _Yeah, why?_

Iris: _Then go have fun. We can talk about it later._

Barry: _You're not changing your mind on me are you?_

Iris: _Definitely not._

Barry: _Good. I'll see you when we get home._

She turned off her phone and continued playing her movie again, but she kept finding her mind drifting to thoughts of Barry and their upcoming date.

 **X.**

Barry smiled down at his phone before turning it off and placing it in his pocket again. He looked back up to Wally and his friends who were playing a game of darts. Wally finished his turn and came back to the table to take another sip of his beer.

"Dude, you're playing next against whoever wins" Wally took a seat.

"For sure, and by the looks of it, it doesn't seem like it's going to be you," Barry teased.

"Oh, that was a slick burn. I like this guy," said Cisco who had just walked back to the table.

"That was the last of my turn, and I am the winner," Eddie gloated after throwing his last dart.

"Whatever, dude, no one likes a egotist," Cisco chimed in after all the guys were sitting around the table.

"You and me, let's go," Eddie said pointing to Barry.

"Alright, I'm coming," Barry laughed. The rest of the guys murmured a quick "Good luck," as he was getting up.

"Thanks for inviting Barry to come along tonight," Wally turned to Cisco.

"Of course, I really do like him. Actually, I'm pretty sure he and I have more in common than we do," Cisco raised an eyebrow.

"Gee, don't go replacing me," both of the boys laughed before they were interrupted by cummotion by the dartboard. Eddie and Barry walked back, and the blonde was sporting a look of of shock.

"He beat me," Eddie spoke softly which evoked a roar of laughter from the rest of the guys.

"You beat the dart champion of Central City!" Wally turned to Barry.

"Alright, I guess I'm buying the next round," Eddie said before giving a small smile.

"Cisco and Eddie, what do you guys do?"

"I'm a student at MIT with hopes of working over at STAR Labs one day," said Cisco.

"Did you say STAR Labs? As in the one owned and operated by Harrison Wells?" Barry almost dropped his beer.

"You know of Harrison Wells?" Cisco jaw fell open.

"He's only one of the youngest and most brilliant scientists of our time," Barry rambled.

"Okay, so if you two are done geeking out," Wally laughed.

"Sorry. And you, Eddie?" Barry focused on the blonde man sat in front of him.

"I'm training at the Police Academy."

"Oh, so like Joe," Barry smiled.

 **X.**

It was around midnight when Barry and Wally arrived home, and they found Iris asleep on the couch under a couple blankets.

"Someone had a busy night," Wally laughed while placing his keys on the table, and heading to the kitchen. Barry found himself smiling at how peaceful the sleeping girl looked, but he quickly tore his eyes away when he heard his friend's footsteps getting louder.

"I'm headed upstairs."

"Okay, I'm going to grab a glass of water and I'll meet you up there," Barry said while walking towards the kitchen. Once he had poured himself some water, he walked back into the living room to see Iris still asleep. Placing his water on the coffee table, he walked towards Iris and gently nudged her.

"Iris," he softly whispered, yet she did not wake up. He called her name once more and nudged her slightly harder. Iris slowly opened one eye and then the other.

"Barry?" She said with a groggy and confused voice, then as if she suddenly realized her state, she quickly sat up and covered herself with a blanket. "What time is it?"

"Around midnight," Barry gave her a lopsided grin. "You looked so peaceful that I was tempted to let you sleep."

"My back will thank you in the morning," Iris chuckled and started to stand up. Barry stood and offered his hand which she accepted.

"Thank you. How was your night?" Iris asked, her voice still a little groggy.

"We just hung out, nothing special," Barry smiled. "Are you good to go up the stairs?" Iris thought about it for a second.

"It couldn't hurt to have some help in case I'm still a little groggy," Iris smirked, and Barry led her to the stairs and to her room. At her door, Iris leaned against it and turned to look at him. The two stood smiling at each other until Iris opened the door behind her and pulled Barry in.

"What are you doing?" Barry smiled.

"Getting a moment alone," Iris smiled back.

"Sounds good to me," Barry stepped closer, and Iris placed her palms on his biceps. She didn't miss how well-built they were despite his lanky figure. He brought his lips down to meet hers in a searing kiss that left both of them breathless. Iris raked her hands from his arms to around his neck. Barry's arms snaked around her waist, and Iris started walking them backwards to her bed. Once the back of her leg hit the bed, she sat down, and Barry followed. He moved so that he was on top of her, and he pushed back so that they were both lying down. Iris once again wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Iris," Barry said breaking the kiss for a moment. Iris gave him a small, chaste kiss before responding.

"Yes?" She looked up at him through her eyelashes.

"This is great. Believe me, I am loving this, but I don't want you to think that this is all I'm looking for with you."

"Barry Allen, you are very sweet," Iris softly smiled up at him and reached up for another kiss.

"I should get going," Barry sighed.

"Do you have to?" Iris pouted and reached up to kiss him once more in an effort to distract him. It worked for a couple minutes, but then Barry pulled back again

"Yes, Wally will probably be looking for me," he reluctantly pulled back and sat up, "Goodnight, Iris." She grinned at him, and he left her room.

 **X.**

The next morning, Barry woke up to find that Wally was still asleep, so he snuck out and headed towards the room he had spent most of his night thinking about. He wasn't surprised to see that Iris was still asleep, so he gently sat next to her and smiled at how adorable she looked. He reached a hand out to shake her shoulder lightly.

"Iris," he whispered and shook her again.

"Allen, you have got to stop waking me up. It was only cute the first time," Iris said with her eyes still closed. Barry gave a hearty laugh at her threatening tone, and she opened her eyes to look at him. "What are you doing here?" She finally cracked a smile.

"I just wanted to see you," Barry smiled and began to lean down before being stopped.

"I haven't brushed my teeth yet," she complained. He smiled, rolled his eyes, and moved her hand aside to proceeded with the kiss.

"So, I asked you out a few days ago," Barry started.

"Yes I seem to remember something like that," Iris laughed.

"Now, I don't know about you, but I think we should probably do that soon."

"I would like that very much," Iris gave Barry a peck.

"I went to this one place with Wally a few night ago that-" Barry started but was interrupted by Iris' grimace.

"You want out first date to be somewhere that you went with my brother?"

"Okay, I see your point," Barry sat up.

"Why don't you let me plan the date? I do know the city a little better," Iris sat up as well.

"Sounds good to me."

"I think know just the place. Do you have any plans tonight?"

"No, Wally has that dinner with your dad, so I am totally free," Barry couldn't contain his smile. "I'll see you downstairs for breakfast."

"I'll see you there," Iris bit her lip. After he left her room, Iris kept smiling at thought of their impending date. She reached towards her table for her phone, and she began dialing.

"Hello," came through the phone from the other line.

"I have a date with Barry Allen tonight," Iris squealed.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sorry to leave you alone tonight, man," Wally said as he fixed his tie in the mirror.

"It's important to your dad; I get it. Besides, I could use a night away from you," Barry joked. Wally feigned offense.

"Ouch, Barry. And to think I offered you a home and everything," Wally picked up his keys and walked out of the room. Although Barry knew he was kidding, he pondered for a second about how Wally would react to this thing between him and Iris. The last thing he wanted was to ruin his friendship with Wally over a relationship. He shook those thoughts out for now and decided to bring the subject up over dinner. He walked downstairs as Joe and Wally were headed out.

"Bye, honey," Joe said while kissing Iris' cheek. "Barry, if you need anything, ask Iris," Joe smiled and walked out with Wally trailing behind him. As soon as the door closed, and they could hear the sounds of the car driving off, Iris turned towards Barry with a smirk.

"You never told me where we're going," Barry took a step closer.

"That's because it's a surprise, Mr. Allen," Iris also took a step closer.

"Can I at least know the dress code," Barry lifted his eyebrows.

"Dress casual," Iris finally closed the distance between them, and gave Barry a quick peck on the lips. She pulled away, and Barry followed her which evoked a light laugh from Iris.

"We have to go soon if we want to make it back before my dad and Wally," Iris said and sprung up the stairs. Barry followed after her.

 **X.**

"I hope you like burgers," Iris smiled before leading the way inside Big Belly Burger. They sat and were halfway through their meal when Barry decided to bring up what had been on his mind throughout the day.

"Have you mentioned anything about us to Wally?" Barry abruptly asked which caused a shock to Iris.

"No, did he say something?" Iris frowned.

"No, no, I don't think he knows. I'm just thinking about the future, and I don't want to lie to him," Barry slowly explained. Iris looked up and couldn't help the wide smile that spread across her face.

"I appreciate you being so thoughtful, Barry, and I agree. We'll tell him eventually."

"Eventually?" Barry frowned.

"I don't want to keep this a secret forever, but wouldn't it be nice if we just kept this between the two of us for a little bit?" Iris gave him a small smile. Barry's face relaxed, and he smiled back.

"That does sound nice." Iris took a bite out of her burger, but put it down with a light chuckle.

"Plus, Wally is totally protective, so this is for your own good," Iris smirked.

"Wait really?" His sense of relief was overtaken by fear within a second which elicited laughter from Iris.

"You'll be fine, Bar," she reached over and covered his hand with her own.

"You look beautiful," Barry said sincerely after a moment of silence.

"You're not so bad yourself," Iris blushed.

 **X.**

Throughout the next week, Iris and Barry managed to spend some stolen moments between the two of them. Mornings before everyone was awake, late night rendezvous in the kitchen, and coincidental run-ins around town. Currently, it was 6:30, and Iris lay in front of Barry on her bed.

"I like talking to you," Barry smiles which prompted Iris to do the same.

"As much as I like talking to you too, I really should get up and get ready for work," Iris started to sit up, but she was stopped by the sound of Barry whining.

"Do you have to? Stay," he grabbed her arm, and she started to lean into him.

"Make me," she bit her lip. Barry's jaw dropped as he started to get panicked.

"Um, Iris," he mumbled. Throughout the past couple weeks, there had been plenty of flirting between the pair, and a few stolen kisses too, but Barry had seemed hesitant with every advance that Iris made.

"I guess I'll go get ready," Iris smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Iris, wait, no," Barry jumped off the bed and went after her.

"No, Barry, it's okay, I get it," she attempted to slip out of his embrace.

"No it's not. Iris, I like you, and I want this. Trust me, I really want this," he smiled down at her, "but, I want to take this slow. We're in no rush, and I want this to be special." Barry looked sincerely into Iris' eyes, and she smiled back up at him.

"You really can be quite charming when you want to be, Barry Allen."

"It comes naturally when I'm looking at such a beautiful girl," he gave her a boyish grin. Iris laughed and slapped his shoulder.

"Oh shut up."

 **X.**

The next night, everyone was sat around the dinner table eating when Wally's phone lit up with a text message. He snatched up his phone and let out a yelp of excitement. Iris stopped moving her foot which was in the midst of traveling up Barry's leg.

"What happened?" Joe asked.

"Barry, you'll never guess who's in town!" Wally smiled.

"Who?" Barry looked almost bewildered.

"Felicity just texted me; she's here for a couple days."

"No way! I haven't seen her since she transferred to MIT last year. Wait, what is Felicity doing in Central City," Barry was beaming, but frowned in confusion.

"Apparently she had a few days before she's visiting her parents and saw that we were both in Central City," Wally said reading her text.

"Oh that sounds fun. Was she in your little nerd group?" Iris said teasingly.

"Yeah, we were all pretty close," Barry answered.

"You two sure were." Wally laughed, "Everyone thought for sure you guys would end up together." Barry jokingly rolled his eyes, but his face immediately dropped when he looked at Iris.

After dinner, when everyone was finished cleaning up, Barry saw Iris head upstairs, and he followed.

"Iris, wait," he called up. She turned around and smiled expectantly waiting for him to continue. "I just wanted you to know that there's nothing between Felicity and I. There never was. The guys just liked to tease me about it," Barry rambled.

"It's okay, Bar, you don't owe me an explanation," Iris smiled. "You could, however, give me something else," she bit her lip and tugged on his shirt collar.

"Iris…" Barry warned which caused Iris to playfully roll her eyes and whine.

"Fine, how about just a kiss?"

"That I will happily do," Barry leaned down and gently kissed her lips.


	7. Chapter 7

Linda, Iris, Wally, and Barry were at Jitters when the blonde walked through the doors. She immediately ran over to Barry and gave him a tight hug from behind.

"Felicity!" Barry exclaimed as he escaped her grasp in order to hug her properly.

"Oh it's so good to see you!" Felicity squealed. Wally rolled his eyes.

"And the rest of us are insignificant," Wally grunted. Felicity and Barry laughed and let go.

"Come here, you nerd," she said pulling him into a hug. Linda looked over at Iris with a facial expression she couldn't quite read. Ignoring her friend, Iris extended a hand to Felicity.

"Hi, I'm Iris, Wally's sister," she gave her a warm smile.

"Nice to meet you," Felicity shook her hand, and they all sat around the table. "So boys, how's CCU been since I left?"

 **X.**

Iris was sat on the couch in front of the tv when Wally and Barry came home. She and Linda had left a few hours ago and left the three to catch up.

"Hey, have you guys eaten yet?" Wally said as he walked in.

"Yeah, dad and I ate. The leftovers are in the fridge."

After Wally had walked into the kitchen, Barry sat next to Iris.

"What have you been up to today?"

"I just finished editing a few articles, but not much other than that. How was it with Felicity?"

"It was nice seeing her," Barry crept his hand on top of hers and interlocked their fingers. She smiled up at him. She started to lean her head on his shoulders, but she heard Wally's footsteps.

"Barry, you want anything to eat?" Barry launched his hand off of Iris's at the sound of Wally's voice.

"Me? No, no, I'm not hungry," Barry coughed out. Iris tried to contain her giggle, but it still reached her eyes. Barry smiled at how beautiful she looked even though the only light available was being emitted from the television. He looked over his shoulder to ensure that the third party had gone back in the kitchen before leaning over until he reached Iris' ear.

"You look beautiful," he whispered and pulled away to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She looked down blushing and allowed herself to release the smile she'd been containing. Barry was still very close, and if she wanted to, she could tilt her head up and kiss him. She felt Barry's hand descend from her hair to trail his finger down the side of her face. Iris leaned into his hand.

"Thank you," she spoke softly. Immediately, their moment was broken apart when Wally walked back in with his plate and sat himself in between the couple.

"What movie are we watching?" Wally said with a mouthful of pasta.

"You choose. Mine just ended," Iris answered, but she had yet to recover from the trance she was just in.

 **X.**

"Knock, knock! Open the door; it's cold," Felicity's voice rang from behind the door. Joe ran to relieve the poor girl from the cold by answering the door.

"Felicity! Long time no see," Joe welcomed her in with open arms and a smile. It had been a long time since he'd seen Felicity, but when she had been at CCU, Wally and her had been good friends, and Wally's friends were always welcome at the West household.

"Hello, Mr. West! I'm sorry it took me so long to visit," she responded with an apologetic smile.

"Mr. West is so formal; call me Joe," he stepped aside so that she could come inside. Barry and Wally sauntered down the stairs focused on the conversation they were having. "Boys, look who's here."

"I brought donuts from Jitters," she smiled at how much their pace quickened at the mention of food. Some things about boys never change. Once they were all sat around the breakfast table, Felicity asked, "Where's Iris? I was hoping she could come out with us today."

"It's before noon on a Saturday; where do you think she is?" Wally laughed.

"I don't think a marching band could wake that girl up," Joe said as he took a sip of his coffee. Barry smiled at the friendly banter. He'd been in foster homes while growing up, and luckily they placed him in good homes, but the constant moving meant he missed out on this sense of family. Barry's thoughts were interrupted by footsteps descending the stairs.

"Good morning," Iris halted at the site of the unfamiliar face at the table, "oh, hey, Felicity. I apologize, I didn't know we had company," Iris self-consciously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled.

"Hey, Iris," the blonde jumped up to give her a hug, "Wally, Barry, and I were gonna hang out today. Do you wanna come?" Iris looked to Barry's secretly pleading eyes.

"Sure, let me just get ready," Iris gave a tight smile.

"Oh, boy, we're gonna be here for a while if you're gonna try to make that look presentable," Wally teased pointing to her face.

"Shut up," Iris hit his shoulder on her way back up.

 **X.**

"So, Iris, you're a journalist right?" Felicity spoke. The group had been out for a few hours, and they'd stopped to get lunch before heading back home. Throughout the day, Iris had felt pretty left out, and she was about ready to head back home. The three had been raving about their old college days together and about a lot of science and technology that Iris could not comprehend. Not to mention, the comment that Wally had previously made about Barry and Felicity had only been reinforced tonight. Iris was trying very hard not to turn into the crazy jealous girlfriend considering the thing between her and Barry was fairly new, but they were making it very hard.

"Yup," she replied curtly.

"That's awesome, and to be working so young, Joe must be very proud." _Joe,_ Iris noted.

"With the amount he talks about her, he is. And rightfully so," Barry answered for her sincerely. Iris smiled up at him. It was almost as if he had sensed her uncomfortability. Iris took a deep breath, "Yeah he is. What are you majoring in?"

"Computer science, it's not as exciting as investigative journalism, but it's still pretty cool," Felicity laughed.

"Hey, it's always nice to have more women in stem," Iris smiled.

"Tell me about it," Felicity smiled back.

"I'm gonna head to the bathroom," Barry said and got up. A minute later, a notification appeared on Iris' phone.

Barry: _Come meet me._

"Uh, I gotta take this, it's a work thing," Iris hopped out of her chair.

"Yes?" Iris looked at Barry with scrunched eyebrows and a hint of a smile when she approached him.

"I just wanted a couple minutes alone with you. You don't know how many times I wanted to hold your hand, kiss your cheek, and tell you how beautiful you look," he smiled down. The smile on Iris' face grew, and she giggled.

"Well, we're here now, aren't we?"


End file.
